Percy Goes To San Francisco
by SupremeBoss
Summary: This story is about how Percy surprises Annabeth by attending her school. He finds many new things about her and may have to beat up a few guys to show that she is his and only his. But hey, with Percy and Annabeth together, what could go wrong? Let the adventure begin!
1. Percy Goes To Olympus

** Percy's POV**

The taxi dropped me off on 350 5th Avenue, the clouds were turning dark and the wind began to pick up speed. I looked up at the top of the Empire State Building and caught my breath, was this really a good idea after all? Let me get you caught up, as you already know, my name is Percy Jackson. My dad is Poseidon, the Earth Shaker, Storm Bringer, and Sea King, yeah it's a bit unsettling. I do get some wicked powers though, but anyways… I'm here to talk to my uncle, Zeus. He's not the kindest god around and I'm certainly not his favorite nephew- or relative, but hey, he's not my favorite uncle or relative either. Moving on, I'm asking Zeus if he would so kindly let me pass through in his domain to get to San Francisco. Why? Well, my beautiful Wise Girl is there, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and official Architect of Olympus. I haven't seen her since last summer. We call and text each other every day (with the help of the brand new cell phones the Hephaestus and Hecate cabins made. No monsters can track or find us). I want to surprise Annabeth by going to school with her in California with the remaining 2 months of school left. If all went right, we would travel back together to attend Camp Half Blood for the summer. It was perfect. So, here I was ready to talk to the Olympians. I know I have a great chance of being blasted out of my shoes with Zeus's lightning bolt but I'd do anything for my Wise Girl. I walked in the building and looked at the buff guy behind the front desk.

''600th floor to Olympus, please.'' I said with determination

''Beat it kid, no such thing.'' He replied

'' Listen to me, I'm Percy Jackson. Savior and Hero of Olympus, if I don't get the key to the 600th floor within the next minute, it won't end pretty'' I didn't like sounding like a bully but I did _not_ want to be late with my appointment ''upstairs''.

The guy leaned in closer to my face and stared me right in the eyes

''I'm giving you 10 seconds to leave before I call security.''

So this is how he wanted to play? I prayed to my father he would help me out in this one.

'' Well I'm giving you 5 seconds to give me the key or a massive earthquake brought to you by Poseidon will hit.''

''Ha! Yeah right, kid. Now beat it.'' He smirked

5…4…3…2…

''Hey! I told you kid, scra-''

The whole building shook with a powerful force. The lights were flickering on and off now. The security guard's face was priceless, he turned pale and scrambled around the desk for the key. _Thank you, Father. _

''H-here you go, Mr. Jackson.'' the guards voice trembled.

I took the key with pleasure and put it in the elevator. Magically, a 600th button appeared and I pressed it. I waited, and waited, and waited. Horrible elevator music was playing and I was about to start smashing my head against the wall. Suddenly, ding! I was there. I saw many beautiful teens and young adults walking around Olympus, they smiled back at me and bowed, some even waved. When I entered the throne room all the gods and goddesses were there (with the exception of Dionysus, who still had to watch over camp, and Hades, who wasn't allowed to come to Olympus unless it was the winter solstice). I bowed in front of them waiting to lift my head up. A man's voice that sounded aged and full of authority told me to rise. I lifted my head to see the smiling faces of the Olympians, except for Ares who had a smug look.

I thought of it smart to address my father first.

''Hello, Father'' I said with pride

''Welcome Percy. I've missed you.'' His tanned wrinkled face broke out into a smile.

'' I've missed you too d-'' I was cut off by the sound of Zeus clearing his throat.

''Ahem. Shouldn't the master of this house be addressed first boy?'' Zeus crankily reminded me.

''Brother, the boy wishes to greet his father first. He was only doing what he thought was right.'' My dad interrupted.

'' Fine. Proceed Perseus Jackson, before I choose to strike you with my master bolt.''

Another voice cut in, ''The bolt Percy risked his life to retrieve? That sounds harsh.''

I smiled, it was Hermes. He gave me a wink and looked at Zeus.

'' ALL RIGHT. I GET IT. WHAT IS IT YOU WANT PERCY JACKSON?'' Zeus angrily shouted.

''Um.. Hello Lord Zeus. I wish to ask for you permission to fly in your domain.''

The room was silent. Zeus had an amused look on his face and was probably contemplating whether or not he should kill me now or later. Finally, he broke the silence.

''You dare ask to travel in _my_ domain? I swear Perseus Jackson I can kill you right here right now. Just because you are the Hero of Olympus does not mean I owe you anything, now leave before I reach for my bolt.'' Zeus spoke with fire in his eyes.

I was mad. I can't believe I came all the way up here to be rejected by this guy who practically owes me his life! He never even asked why I wanted to. I couldn't help but yell, my ADHD took control and I let my impulsive thoughts out.

''ZEUS YOU ARE ONE TO TALK. AFTER ALL THESE QUESTS I HAVE DONE FOR THE SAKE OF OLYMPUS YOU CAN'T EVEN ACCEPT ONE FAVOR I ASK OF YOU? Without me and the hundreds of other demigods who sacrificed their lives for Olympus, you wouldn't be here. You'd probably be rotting in Tartarus right now.'' It sounded harsh and vain but it was true. I was sick and tired of this guy thinking he was all that when he can't even win wars without the help of other demigods.

''DO NOT RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME BOY. I CAN KILL YOU RIGHT NOW.'' Zeus reached for his master bolt. It glowed with electricity. I could see the power of the bolt coursing through Zeus's arm. I didn't care if this was my last stand or not, what I said was true.

A soft voice spoke, ''Wait! Brother, let Percy explain why he wishes to travel in your domain. He can't control what he says, it's impulsive. Many demigods are like this. Besides, he is right, isn't he? How many beautiful children of the gods and goddesses who are sitting here right now have died for the sake of Olympus? At least grant him an explanation.''

All of us turned at the sound of the voice to see Hestia with a modest look. As I turned around I could see the sad faces of the other gods and goddesses, probably remembering all of their children that have passed during all these wars and quests.

Zeus calmed down at the sound of his sister's voice, I guess Hestia had that affect on people. I decided that I should be the bigger person and start talking first.

'' Uncle, please. The only reason I would want to pass through your kingdom is to see Annabeth. I was hoping that I could spend the last few weeks of school with her in San Francisco, and if all went well we could return together to Camp Half Blood for the summer. That is all I want.''

''Hmm. You are very brave nephew, I must give you that. Let me think about what I am to say next.''

Before Zeus could give a reply, Aphrodite cut in, ''Zeus! How could you keep the Savior of Olympus parted from the Architect of Olympus!? They are meant to be together, even the Fates have favored this. How about we take a vote? It is only fair. After all, we all owe Percy. I vote yes.''

Zeus looked bewildered. He was about to open his mouth but Apollo, Artemis, Hestia, Hermes, Hephaestus, Demeter, and Poseidon put their hands up. At once, all of them said ''We vote yes.''

_Thank you_ I mouthed to them. They nodded and smiled.

''It should be only my decision if Perseus can go or not. I am the ruler of.. everything!'' Zeus shook with rage.

'' Brother please, Percy means no harm. He just wants to be with Annabeth'' my father gave a faint smile.

'' For once, I agree with Poseidon Father. As much as I dislike Percy, I believe that he deserves to be with my Annabeth. So yes, I vote to let Percy travel by plane.''

I couldn't believe it, Athena was agreeing with me.

''Thank you Lady Athena'' I bowed

'' Very well, Perseus Jackson I better not hear of anymore favors from you.'' Zeus snapped his fingers and a golden ticket appeared in his hands. He gestured me to come forth.

''Here. Business Class. Row A, window seat. When the time comes for you and Annabeth to return I'll have Hermes bring you 2 tickets. Be forever grateful Perseus.'' Zeus glared at me.

I was shocked. Business class? Maybe Zeus wasn't such a big jerk after all. I bowed and said thank you to everyone. This was it, Wise Girl here I come.

As I was about to exit the throne room, my dad came up to me. I thought he had already left like the rest of the Olympians had. I was glad to see him.

''Percy, do you have any plans to where you're staying in San Francisco?''

I hadn't really thought about this, ''No, sir.''

''Well, if you accept my offer, I will have my servants build you a house on the beach right away.''

I couldn't believe it, I get to be with Annabeth and now I get my own beach house? This was great, ''Of course dad! I would love to accept your offer.''

'' Heh, don't thank me thank Athena. She requested that you sleep in a separate house- away from Annabeth..if you understand what I'm trying to say.''

''Oh! I um.. of course. Yes.'' My face was red and I could feel it burning.

'' Don't worry about it son, I would have offered you a house with or without Athena's request. But you better be on your way now. It looks like your flight is leaving tomorrow at 7 AM. Just remember Percy, I love you.''

''I love you too, dad''


	2. Telling Annabeth The News

Wow! I couldn't believe how many reviews, favorites, and followers I received! Since this was way more than I expected I guess you guys deserve a little something. So here it is, the next chapter. Thanks for reading my story (: ! I'll even add in Annabeth because that's how much I love you guys right now!

**Percy's POV**

As the elevator took me to the bottom of the Empire State Building, I had a lot of time to think. Although the music was horrible, and I mean _horrible, _a million thoughts raced through my head. I felt like Annabeth when she's thinking, which was pretty much every second of her waking life.

I thought about how I would tell her, what I would say to my mom and Paul, should I give Annabeth a gift or was that too cheesy, the way I would approach Mr. and Mrs. Chase, should I take Mrs. O'Leary, how do I pack and how much, who's taking me to the airport, too many things to even mention. Great, my flight leaves tomorrow and I don't even know what to do next. _Ding_! The elevator door opened, I looked at the security guard behind the desk and winked. He quickly averted his eyes.

I flagged down a taxi and told them my apartment address. I guess I fell asleep because by the time I was back the taxi driver yelled at me and kicked me out. Sheesh, New Yorkers could sure be rude. But of course I've dealt with worse, like math. I paid the driver and he sped off into the distance. The time was already noon and I knew I had to get packing quickly.

''Mom, I'm back!'' I called

My mom walked out of the kitchen to greet me.

'' Hi Percy, what happened in Olympus?'' she asked with a glint in her eyes.

I told her it would be some surprising news so we should sit down.

''Mom...'', I approached,'' Zeus is allowing me to take a plane to San Francisco. My plan is to go to school there for the remaining 2 months, and by the time summer comes Annabeth and I will come back together to attend Camp Half Blood. Is that okay?''

She smiled and sighed, ''Oh Percy. You know I hate it when you're away from me-''

''But mom! I promise Annabeth and I will be responsible, and she'll help me with my school work, and we can fight monsters together, and we won't cause havoc or even blow up the state of California!''

My mom chuckled and said, ''Percy! Goodness, you haven't even let me finish my sentence yet. Of course Annabeth will do a good job watching over you, she's kept you alive for years now. Blowing up California? Well, I kind of expected it. I've accepted the fact that I'm a mother of a powerful demigod who's prone to blowing things up. But anyways, yes Percy you can go. You and Annabeth deserve to be together. Let's get packing, there's no time to waste. We can tell Paul together when he gets back from work.''

I honestly love my mom to death. She understands me completely, and even if I did blow up California she would still love me. I literally went to hell and back to have her here with me. Now I just needed to tell Wise Girl.

''Thank you so much mom!'' I kissed her on the cheek and ran upstairs to my room. I flopped on my bed and pulled out my phone skimming through my contacts. I clicked on Annabeth's number and waited for her to answer.

**Our conversation **

**Annabeth**: Hello, Percy?

**Percy**: Annabeth! I have good news and a surprise for you!

**Annabeth**: Percy it's 9 o'clock here. Does it have to be right now? You know I love you and all but I'm still sleepy.

**Percy**: It's really important, I'm sorry I forgot about the 3 hour difference but listen to me. Are you ready? You might want to sit down.

**Annabeth**: Ok Seaweed Brain this better be good. All right I'm sitting down now.

**Percy**: Annabeth… I'm coming to California to see you! We'll be going to school together, my dad has a house on the beach for me, and my flight leaves early tomorrow. If everything goes well, we'll both come back to the East coast to attend Camp Half Blood. Isn't this great!

**Silence on the phone**

**Percy**: Hello? Wise Gi-

**Annabeth**: PERCY! I swear to the gods… if this is a joke. I'll hunt you down and, well, I could never hurt you. I guess I would kiss your adorable face until you'd beg for mercy. OR I'll have Clarisse take you down for me.

**Percy**: Annabeth, I would never lie to you. You scare me.

**Annabeth**: I what now?

**Percy**: I said you're beautiful?

**Annabeth**: Oh Percy, I miss you so much! What time does your plane land?

**Percy**: Well, the ticket says my flight leaves at 7 AM. So that means I have to get to the airport by 5 AM. I'm departing from JFK and the baggage and security check should take about an hour and a half, which leaves me 30 minutes to relax and wait for the plane. I'm not exactly good at math as you know so can you please tell me if I did that right?

**Annabeth**: **chuckles** Yes Percy, you did that right. I'm proud of you Seaweed Brain.

**Percy**: Oh gee, thanks. I try. But anyways the flight is usually about 7 hours long, so if I do my math right again… That's 2 PM right? But you're 3 hours back so that's.. 11 AM?

**Annabeth**: Good job Percy! I can't believe Zeus is letting you take a plane. What'd you have to do?

**Percy**: Well for you Wise Girl I'd do anything. To make a long story short he almost blasted me with his lightning bolt but Hestia saved me. From there, Aphrodite said that they should take a vote and most favored us being together. So here we are.

**Annabeth**: I can't believe you Seaweed Brain! Don't ever put yourself in that kind of danger again, even if it's for me- okay?

**Percy**: No promises. But I'll see you tomorrow! I have to pack now, I only have a few hours left. Bye Wise Girl, love you.

**Annabeth**: Bye Seaweed Brain, love you too!

I clicked ''end'' and smiled. I was finally going to be with my Wise Girl.

**Annabeth's POV**

I couldn't believe it! Percy was coming here! He hung up the phone but I still have the butterflies in my stomach from talking to him. Who am I kidding? I feel the zoo- when I'm with him or when I'm talking to him.

It was all ready 9:30 and my stomach growled. I could smell the sweet oatmeal and fresh baked muffins my step mom was making downstairs.

''Annabeth! Bobby! Matthew! Breakfast is ready!'' My step mom called.

_Perfect_. My day was starting out great. I ran down the stairs with my half brothers behind me. I sat myself down and reached for a muffin. My mouth was watering and as I was about to take a bite, Bobby had to interrupt my sweet victory.

''Annabeth was talking to Percy! She called him 'Seaweed Brain' and giggled like a girl a lot of times.''

'' Bobby, first of all, I _am_ a girl. Second of all, stop eavesdropping on me!''

''It's not eavesdropping if everyone in the house can hear it!'' he retorted

'' I wasn't that loud! Besides, what I say to my boyfriend is _my_ business.''

My dad dropped his newspaper and looked me in the eyes, ''Yes, but it is _my _business in what you say to your boyfriend.''

''Mine too!'' My step -mother cut in.

Dad began to talk again, ''So what's going on between Percy and you Annabeth?''

''Dad!'' I pleaded

''What? If he's dating you he's also dating me. Now come on, what were you two talking about?''

''Dad, that's gross. But if you all really want to know what's going on-''

''I want to know. I want to know!'' Matthew chimed in.

''All right! Percy's coming here tomorrow to attend school with me. When schools over we're both going back to New York for Camp Half Blood.''

''That's great, Annabeth!'' my step mom said excitedly.

'' Interesting.. so is he staying in our house or..? If he does he's not going to be in your room Annabeth, you know that right?'' dad asked

''Dad, please!'', my face was red now, ''His dad offered him a beach house here. Everything's planned out, don't worry.''

'' I'm happy for you Annabeth, what time will his plane land? Tell him we can pick him up at the airport. We'd all love to meet him!" my stepmom said.

'' 11 AM. Please don't embarrass me okay? Now can we eat, I'm starving!''

Bobby and Matthew sang the ''kissing'' song with mine and Percy's name (Annabeth and Percy sitting in a tree) I glared at them and they stuffed their mouths with oatmeal. Finally, I can eat my muffin.


End file.
